Wireless charging, which is also called non-contact inductive charging, transfers energy from a charging device to an electronic device (to be charged) in an inductive coupling method. The electronic device charges a battery therein after the electronic device receives the energy. The energy is transferred from the charging device to the electronic device in the inductive coupling method. A connection cable is not required between the charging device and the electronic device. As a result, the wireless charging is more convenient than charging with a cable.
In a conventional wireless charging device comprising a coil, the coil is disposed in a slot of a substrate. However, the space of the slot is designed according to the outer shape of the coil for containing the coil. The space is not designed according to each of circles of the coil. Accordingly, the fixity of the coil is poor.
Furthermore, in a conventional wireless charging device comprising a plurality of coils, the coils are stacked on slots of a substrate. However, since the coils cannot be easily bent, the coils cannot be easily assembled when the coils are stacked on the slots of the substrate.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a method for manufacturing a wireless charging device to solve the above-mentioned problems that the fixity of the coil is poor and the coils cannot be easily assembled in the prior art.